longhornfandomcom-20200223-history
Merseyrail
'Merseyrail '''is both a train operating company (TOC) and a commuter rail network in and around Liverpool City Region, England. It is a part of Serco-Abellio, and is formed of two electrified lines of the National Rail network known as the Northern Line and the Wirral Line which run underground in central Liverpool. A third line, separate from the electrified network, is known as the City Line, though this is a term used by governing body Merseytravel to refer to local services it sponsors on the Liverpool to Manchester Lines and Liverpool to Wigan Line operated by Northern. The Merseyrail (electric) network has 67 stations and 75 miles of route, of which 6.5 miles are underground. Carrying approximately 110,000 passengers each weekday, or 34 million passengers per year, it forms one of the most heavily used railway networks in the UK outside London. It is operated by a joint venture between Serco and Abellio, which took over the franchise from Arriva Trains Merseyside in 2003, winning a 25-year contract. It operates a fleet of 59 trains and employs 1,200 people. Separate rail lines were integrated into one network in 1977 with the construction of new tunnels under Liverpool city centre and Birkenhead. This created a large, comprehensive urban railway network. Although financial constraints have prevented some of the 1970s plans for the network being realised, the network has been extended, with additional extensions proposed. The Merseyrail name became the official brand for the network in the days of British Rail, surviving several franchise holders, although the name was not used by Arriva when holding the franchise. Despite this, Merseytravel continued the Merseyrail branding at stations, allowing the name to be adopted colloquially. Merseyrail is referred to as "Merseyrail Electrics" by National Rail Enquiries, and as "Serco/Abellio Merseyrail" by Merseytravel. Current system Northern Line The Northern Line is shown in blue on the Merseyrail map. Services operate on three main routes: from in the south of Liverpool to via the ''Link tunnel from Brunswick Station through central Liverpool, from Liverpool Central to and from Liverpool Central to . Each route operates a train every 15 minutes from Monday to Saturday, giving a frequent interval between trains on the central section. Some additional trains run at peak hours on the Southport line. Connections are available at to and ; at for services operated by London Northwestern Railway, East Midlands Trains, TransPennine Express and Northern serving , , and various destinations within Yorkshire and the West Midlands; at to and ; at Ormskirk to and at to and . On matchdays at the stadiums of Liverpool F.C.'s Anfield and Everton F.C.'s Goodison Park, Northern Line services connect with the SoccerBus service at Sandhills to transport fans to the stadiums. The buses depart at frequent intervals from Sandhills station and a ticket combining both methods of travel is available. Kirkdale station is within walking distance of Goodison Park. Wirral Line ]] The Wirral Line is shown in green on the Merseyrail map. Services operate from the three terminus stations of: Ellesmere Port, New Brighton and West Kirby. Each line from the terminus stations runs to Birkenhead Hamilton Square underground station in Birkenhead and through the Mersey Railway Tunnel, continuing around the single track underground loop tunnel in Liverpool's city centre. Trains head back into the Mersey Railway Tunnel to return to one of the Wirral's terminus stations. Daily services are every 15 minutes from Liverpool to Chester, New Brighton and West Kirby. These combine to give a service at least every five minutes from Hamilton Square and around the loop under Liverpool's city centre. Connections are provided at on the West Kirby branch for the Borderlands Line to Wrexham, operated by Arriva Trains Wales, and at Hamilton Square to , , Birmingham, Bristol, Exeter, , , Wrexham, and South and Mid Wales, operated by Arriva Trains Wales, CrossCountry and Northern. City Line The City Line, shown in red on the Merseyrail map, is an informal term used by local transport authority Merseytravel to describe the suburban services which depart from on the Liverpool to Wigan and Liverpool to Manchester Lines. It is not operated by Merseyrail trains and is not an official line in its own right. Services are less frequent than those on the Northern Line and Wirral Line, generally half-hourly on weekdays. The electric trains are branded Northern Electrics on the services using the Class 319s. It consists of a number of services departing Liverpool Lime Street station, namely the line to Wigan North Western, both routes to Manchester, via Warrington or Newton-le-Willows, and services to Crewe via Runcorn. Of these, only the service to Manchester via Warrington Central is not currently electrified. Services are provided by the Northern and London Northwestern Railway train operating companies. Stopping services running through Merseyside are sponsored by Merseytravel and stations are given Merseyrail branding. Work on the electrification of the two remaining branches of the City Line on the 25kV overhead system was completed in 2015. Earlier, in February 2010 Network Rail announced that four electrified tracks will be provided from Broad Green Station to Huyton Station. This is to enable segregation of the longer distance limited stop train services to Manchester and beyond from the stopping services of the City Line. Class 319 electrical multiple units have been transferred from the Thameslink route and following a removal of the third rail collector shoe and a refresh are operating on the newly electrified lines between Liverpool, Wigan and Manchester, which incorporate the City Line. Fleet Current fleet Past fleet Future fleet Depots Franchise and concession history Performance Financial performance Enforcement of by-laws Merseyrail employs a team of officers who enforce railway by-laws relating to placing feet on seats, travelling without tickets, and other aspects of anti-social behaviour. The enforcement of the 'feet on seat' by-law by Merseyrail was judged to be "draconian" in September 2007; however, Merseyrail stated that it did not want to take offenders to court, but was not allowed to fine offenders otherwise (unlike people who smoke on trains or station platforms). Merseyrail is the only UK train operator to take such a vigorous approach, a stand which Merseyrail claims has proved very popular with commuters and has reduced anti-social behaviour on the system. History Creation of Merseyrail The Loop and Link Project The Loop Line The Link Line The Hamilton Square Burrowing Junction Liverpool Central South Junction Expanding the Network (1977 – present) Walton to Kirkby Liverpool Central to Garston Garston to Hunts Cross Rock Ferry to Hooton, Chester and Ellesmere Port New stations Future Future stations Fleet proposals Dual-voltage trains Tram-trains Electrification Kirkby to Wigan Ormskirk to Preston Bidston to Wrexham Hunts Cross to Warrington Southport to Wigan Other electrification proposals Reopening Burscough Curves Edge Hill to Bootle North Mersey Branch Skelmersdale Branch Halton Curve The Outer Rail Loop The Edge Hill Spur St James Station See also *List of underground stations of the Merseyrail network External links Category:British Rail brands Category:British regional rail systems Category:Electric railways in the United Kingdom Category:750 V DC railway electrification Category:Nederlandse Spoorwegen Category:Railway companies established in 2003 Category:Rail transport in Merseyside Category:Train operating companies Category:2003 establishments in England Category:Underground commuter rail